Conventional data storage systems typically write information onto a recording surface of a magnetic storage medium. These systems typically include a write head and a write driver circuit. The magnetic storage medium may be a disk drive of a computer. The write head may be an inductive coil, although other types of write heads may be used.
Information is written to the magnetic storage medium by switching a direction of current flowing through the write head. A magnetic field that is produced by the write head is stored by the magnetic storage medium. One polarity represents one digital value and the opposite polarity represents the other digital value. Data storage rates of these systems are proportional to a rate that the write driver circuit can change the direction of the write current through the write head.